


Sleep with Me

by Lokibabypyth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Gabriel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Other, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), Sub Beelzebub, Top Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokibabypyth/pseuds/Lokibabypyth
Summary: Beelzebub loved to tempt Gabriel to sin. He gave in easily these days. But was it really a sin to love?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Back with another unfinished fic? It’s more likely than you’d think

Beelzebub blinked her eyes open. She sighed contentedly as she basked in the soft blueish early morning light that leaked into the room despite the drawn curtains. The demon rolled onto her back so she could take in the sight of Gabriel who was still asleep on the other side of the bed. Lately, she’d managed to lure the archangel into the habit of not only sleeping, but sleeping late. It made her happy, or the closest thing to it, mostly because he wouldn’t disturb her by getting up and starting the day well before she’d had her fill of slothfulness. 

This was one of those mornings when Beelzebub wanted nothing more than to be lazy. She figured she might eventually get up and get something to eat, but then it’d be back to bed. There was nothing urgent enough to get up for, what with Armageddon thoroughly ruined thanks to two ineffable idiots. As annoying as it had seemed at the time, it had turned out that there was still a spoil to be had of the spoiled war. 

It had all started with a post-Armageddon’t meeting. Gabriel had unexpectedly offered an agreement to tolerate each other’s existence, which somehow blossomed into a sort of a friendship without either party realizing it. One night and a (very) drunk confession later, their little arrangement had turned into something much more, and now Beelzebub was here, waking next to Gabriel who was still taken in blissful rest.

He slept shirtless, as Beelzebub often did, and she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looked peaceful, and warm. Beelzebub wanted to get closer, to feel his skin against hers, so she did. Nobody had to know that in the early hours of the morning, the wicked prince of hell snuggled herself up under the covers in the arms of an archangel whom she adored. Nobody had to know that late at night she fell to her knees at his altar to worship and beg absolution till he swore she was holy. Nobody had to know, and nobody would, nobody left alive, anyway. 

Beelzebub pressed against him now, tucking under his chin. Her hands were the only thing between her chest and his, and she gently allowed her fingertips to trace idle patterns on his skin, careful of her claws. Gabriel awoke to his lover’s touch. He gave her a pleased sigh. 

“Good morning.” He whispered, bringing his arm around her back. He idly twirled the shaggy ends of her messy raven hair in his fingers. 

“Hi.” The prince answered, not bothering to move. 

“Sleep ok?” 

“Yeah.” Both celestial beings were still whispering, weighed down by comfortable sleepiness. “I’m not getting out of bed today.” 

“Oh? What a surprise. I guess that means you expect I’m not either.” Beelzebub felt Gabriel’s smile as he kissed the top of her head. 

“What for? Don’t tell me you have something better to do than lay around and make love to me until I’m satisfied.” She fluttered her dark eyelashes closed and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s skin. He chuckled. There was no way she was urgently wanting after the night before, but Beelzebub was never not wanting, especially if there was nothing to keep her from getting her way. Gabriel had actually found it difficult to keep up with her the first month or so. 

“It’s a tempting offer, my little prince, but I think we both know you could never be satisfied.” Gabriel rolled onto his back and let Beelzebub crawl up to lie of top of him. He enjoyed the weight of her, though it was very light, as tiny and lithe as she was. She gazed at him now with big blue eyes that might’ve looked sweet, innocent, had he not known better. 

“No, that’s the thing about gluttony. But it’s worth a try, don’t you think? You’re an angel, I’m sure you could help me escape my sinful desires...if only by sating them for a little while...” Beelzebub dragged her claws over his ribs. The archangel sighed and shook his head, but it was all fondness. 

“What am I going to do with you?” He cooed.

“Use me, I hope.” The demon retorted. 

“Now?” Gabriel sounded a bit exhasperated. They’d only just woken up.

“I don’t need it hard and fast.” Beelzebub mused, “I just want to feel you.” Gabriel couldn’t deny his prince when she was being so soft, so sweet. She knew it too, manipulative whore that she was, frankly speaking. He gave in anyway, and pressed a soft, languid kiss to her lips. 

“Are you wet?” Gabriel asked, voice low and husky. He had the advantage of morning wood, but his demon lover might take a bit to wake up her body enough to slick. 

“Keep talking like that and I will be.” The prince smiled against his lips. “Why don’t you tell me all about what you’re gonna do to me? Make me promises.” Well, the archangel was happy to oblige.

“Oh, I’ll make you promises. You want my cock? I’ll get you nice and slick for me, then you’ll take it, all of it, nice and deep, and you can just hold still and keep me warm for a little while. I’ll fuck you eventually, but so help me, you gluttonous little slut, I’ll teach you patience yet.” Beelzebub wondered if he’d really have her take all 8 inches. She certainly wasn’t used to it, but what kind of demon was afraid of a challenge, or a little pain? 

“I’d like to see you try~” 

“Maybe I should cuff you, make it easier for me to keep you still.” The archangel said as if he was considering, but he’s already at up and was already reaching into the toy drawer on the nightstand. He pulled out braces that would link around Beelzebub’s forearms and keep them together behind her back. They were blessed, and she genuinely couldn’t get out of them if she tried. “C’mere.” Gabriel instructed. Surprisingly, Beelzebub didn’t put up a fight. She was either very tired, or very horny. It might’ve been both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 isn’t even finished why am I like this

“There we go,” Gabriel said when he had fastened the braces and made sure they weren’t too tight, but would hold her. “Can’t scratch me up now.” He pulled the demon to settle in between his legs so he could hold her close and press slow, lingering kisses to her temple, then to her cheek. 

“Hm. I could still bite you.” The prince pointed out. Gabriel knew well, from experience, that she wasn’t above it; she wasn’t afraid to either. 

“You could.” He conceded in between kisses. “But you won’t, because I’ll put a muzzle on you too. I’d rather be able to kiss that sinful mouth of yours, but if you bite me, don’t think I’ll hesitate. And you know I’ll switch you for it, my little prince, because you know better.” And she did. Beelzebub was allowed gentle little nips, because Gabriel knew he couldn’t expect her to keep her fangs off of him completely, but if she broke skin, she knew the consequences and the prince didn’t seem in the mood for them today. 

She wasn’t, from the way she just let him maneuver her. The archangel tilted Beelzebub’s head to the side and up just a bit. He put a hand around her throat, fingers on her jawline to hold her steady so his kisses could meet her lips. The prince melted into his touch. 

This was his favorite way to have her. Of course, hard and fast and rough as usual had its appeal, but this was different. To have Beelzebub pliant and submissive in his arms, ready and willing to actually make love, nothing compared to it...even if she did need the help of restraints to fully let herself succumb to it. 

They kissed that way, nice and slow, even as the archangel’s tongue slipped into her mouth. She whimpered then. Gabriel smirked against his demon’s lips. In one swift motion he’d flipped their positions so Beelzebub was flat on her back against the mattress. He had full access to touch her body however he desired now, especially since her arms were locked behind her back. 

Their lips met again as the archangel reclined on his side to lean back over his demon. As Gabriel broke their kiss in favor of kissing her neck, he traced a touch down her side, enjoying the feeling of her prominent ribs, and then her hip bones, beneath his fingers. He continued on that way for a bit, simply kissing her skin and feeling over it, since he had her rather unable to do anything about it. 

Beelzebub watched her lover, blinking slowly and occasionally sighing, content as she felt her body responding despite the fact that this action itself was just Gabriel admiring her and wasn’t necessarily done with the intent to turn her on. She squirmed a little when her angel dragged his touch back up her side and, instead of resuming as he had been, began to knead her chest.


End file.
